A different Con Experience Part 1
by ForeverImpala
Summary: A Jared Story! this is my VERY FIRST attempt... i dreamed about this the other night and I thought I should just write it down! part 2 is in the works!


-untitled (part1)

It was going to be her first convention! She arrived at the hotel a few days before everyone else- just because she liked being familiar with the place before she got thrown into a mix of hundreds of con-goers. She would get set up in her room, take walks around the hotel and get to know the rooms where the Convention would take place! The hotel seemed deserted- 'the calm before the storm' she thought. She smiled to the young man at the reception- he smiled back- did he know that she was one of THEM? One of the girls that had paid way too much money on an event like this? Probably not.

It was noon and the sun was shining- it was quiet in the garden of the hotel. She had decided to use those last few days before madness started to relax. All she wanted to do for a couple of days was to just lay down in the grass, stretch out and go through the schedule for the weekend, the questions she wanted to ask and the photo op. - A car pulled up in the background- she didn't hear it- neither did she hear the doors opening and someone getting out. She was already thinking about meet and greets and autographs she was going to be getting this weekend! She must have fallen asleep for just a few minutes when all of a sudden a shadow went across her face- she thought she was alone. She opened her eyes- only to be blinded by the sunlight. She turned around and got up a little bit to fast for her height and all of a sudden all she saw was silver stars. As quickly as she had gotten up- she was on her way back down again- if not for two strong arms that grabbed her! "Whoa there- you alright?", asked a deep - oddly familiar sounding voice. She had to look all the way up to see his face and desperately tried to hide a massive grin that was forcing its way across her face "Yeah, I'm fine- got up too fast- sorry about that" She realized that he had dropped his bags in order to catch her! "No problem," he said! She helped him to get together his stuff- "the entrance is the other way around, you know?" she said, pointing into the direction he just came from. "I know, been there- but they said I am supposed to go around back- I am staying in the Garden-House. It is supposed to be somewhere around here but I can't find it!" "Well, it's your lucky day, kid... I scoped the place out today- you want me to show you the way?",she asked hoping he hadn't realized that she had recognized him. "Yeah, thanks, that would be great... I'm Jared!", he reached out his gigantic hand towards her and smiled. She reached out her hand to grab his- it was warm and send shivers down her spine- "I am Charlie...well, Charlotte, but everyone calls me Charlie!" "HI!" -"HI!" they both lingered a moment looking at each other- then she got a grip, turned and said "That way!"

All she wanted to do right now is release her inner fan-girl and compliment him on his acting and his charm and humor... but no, this was off to a great start- maybe she could get a cup of coffee out of this- Why was he alone? All alone? No Jensen, no Clif- they were supposed to be here this weekend as well! She couldn't ask so she just wondered about it for a minute and then focused on what was at hand: Jared Padalecki- all alone...

"Here it is...man, you got the best room in the house!" - "I was hoping for something like this", he said "It'll be a crazy weekend and this thing has a whirlpool, a private garden, a sun deck...and get this" he looked straight at her and smiled "a bar!" Did he just wink when he said that? She could've sworn that she saw a wink. He was fishing for the key in his pocket- opened the door and walked inside! She lingered at the door- not sure about how to proceed. "Well, you brought me all the way over here- come on in and take a look around!" She hesitated- this was weird... fantastic, yet weird. He saw that she hesitated. He put down his bags and disappeared to...somewhere. She stuck her head through the door way just to see him in the kitchen at the fridge. "Beer?" he asked, already grabbing two and walking back towards her. "Thanks", she said and took a sip- just what she needed! He put his hand on her shoulder and kindly shoved her into the house! It was a really nice house. Very simple yet comfortable. Huge kitchen, huge couch, stairs to the second floor- you could see the pool from the door! She was impressed. She had barely been able to afford crashing in a single with four other girls for this weekend!

The pool was beautiful, so was the garden- she couldn't help but imagine hanging out here instead of in a cramped hotel room! "I'm ordering Pizza- you gotta be somewhere or you wanna join me for lunch?" This time she just let the smile out- he was in the other room, so it didn't matter! 'Ok' she said to herself 'breathe...breathe'- "Um, sure! Thanks!" She walked out of the room she was in, just to walk in on him changing. She froze- 'shit' she thought. He noticed her having entered the room! She blushed " I am so sorry- I didn't mean to.. I … I'll get out of here- I am sorry!" She turned around and darted towards the door. 'This is so embarrassing -shit- it was all going so well' she thought 'he looked damn fine, but that was just... -argh- why did I have to walk in on him'. She had almost made it to the door when Jared jumped in front of her "Hey, what's wrong... it's all good- nothing to be embarrassed- it happens" he said. "I didn't mean to walk in on you- I was just wandering around the house, I didn't know you were in the room!" "No no no it's all good- no worries!" "I should leave anyways" she said. "And leave me alone with the two pizzas I ordered- how am I supposed to eat them by myself?" She looked from his eyes down to his feet, back up to his eyes- they both started laughing. "Yeah you' re right, but I am enjoying your company!" She smiled, took a deep breath and walked with him to the kitchen.

When they were done with the Pizza she decided to come clean: "Dude, I enjoyed this very much- but in all fairness- I …." she hated herself for what she was about to say "I am here for the Con this weekend- just another one of those crazies- taking up your weekends!" she smiled and regretted having said what she said! She got up from the chair. " What is it with you trying to leave constantly?" Jared asked- still sitting on his chair, holding his beer, stealing the rest of the pizza crust from her plate. "Stay!" "But... I'm a fan- I wouldn't think you.."- "So?" he was still munching on the pizza crust, "you are a girl first and foremost- a pretty one on top of that! You have nothing to be sorry for , I'm enjoying your company. Jensen is arriving in 2 days – I am already here because I need a few additional days off. I have absolutely nothing better to do. So... are you staying?" She sank back down onto her chair- staring at him in awe. "Okay!" she said. "Okay" he said, smiling!

The evening came around faster that they both expected. They had spend the entire afternoon talking about... everything. There was not one dull moment! Although she wanted to ask all kinds of questions about the show she reminded herself that this was his vacation and he probably just wanted to get away from it all. They talked about movies, food, photography, books and past vacations they had taken. They both were enjoying themselves. In the later afternoon they moved onto the sun deck and Jared opened a bottle of wine- filling up a generous glass. 'Getting drunk with Jared Padalecki' she thought. As the evening progressed, they progressed emptying bottles. There was a lot of laughter but also a lot of silent moments with both of them just looking out into the sunset, enjoying the last warm sunbeams of a wonderful day! By nightfall Jared had made a fire in the clay bowl on the sun deck and everything was a warm shade of orange and yellow and red. "Hey", he said- turning onto his side on the lounger he was laying on, looking directly at her, "What are you doing tomorrow?" She turned towards him as well, very well noticing that she had had too much to drink. "Well, first of all probably have a hangover breakfast...", she said reaching out for the bottle to fill up her glass again, just to have Jared grab it away in the last second and filling up her glass more than she intended to. She giggled- she couldn't help it- she was drunk. So was he, since he had somehow managed to stay one whole bottle ahead of her. "Well.. how about you show me the town?" "I don't know the town- I am only here for this week as well", she said- staring into her glass of wine. "Then we both got something to discover, right? Come on, you in?" She looked up from her glass- was this really happening? She looked back into the glass and back up to a smiling Jared. She shrugged her shoulders "Hell yeah!" , she said, raising her glass.

"Okay, but for that to happen we should go to bed now", he said. It was well after 2 am. She laughed off the ambiguity of what she just heard and started to get up. "Let me bring you to your room", he said- walking over to her. He reached out his hand, 'Déjà vu', she thought. Just this time he was the clumsy one. He tripped and landed half way on top of her- in the last second before he would have buried her, catching himself with his muscular arms- his face coming to a halt a mere inch from hers.

It felt surreal. Both of them looked at each other- suddenly knowing. He slowly let himself sink onto her warm body and reached his left hand onto her cheek. They both felt the same- they were sure of it. They also both felt that little thought in the back of their heads- reminding them that they had a couple of bottles of wine- and the it was to blame for this. But that didn't seem to matter. He licked his lips and moved even closer to her face- his nose now touching her nose. She couldn't grasp one rational thought. She just knew one thing- one surprising thing: this wasn't the fan-girl in her that was happy about this moment and that was ready for whatever would happen now. She was a Dean-girl after all! THIS was her- all her. It wasn't about the fact that he was Jared Padalecki- this was real-even if only for the moment. She smiled right at him and lifted her head up just a bit- enough to let him know. They both closed their eyes and went in for a passionate kiss. He let himself sink onto her entirely and now framed her face with both of his hands. His lips were soft and she let out a soft moan when she felt his tongue on her lips- making the kiss extraordinary. She let herself sink back into the lounger- his body following hers closely.


End file.
